


Gone

by oli_vore



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oli_vore/pseuds/oli_vore
Summary: Oh boy, it's late and Loki is emo sad boye





	Gone

Loki never learned to say sorry.

Whenever he upset Thor, he would ignore him, and when that didn't work he would make Thor tea. In extreme circumstances, he would venture into the unfamiliar territory of Thor’s embrace.

It wasn’t technically a hug, Loki just let his brother hold him.

He had yelled at Thor for just "not thinking." Loki watched Thor sulk, he watched the creases appear on his forehead. Loki felt emotion sure, he just had to decide whether or not he actually cared. He would usually rather be alone than trying to comfort his brother. Being alone protects him, makes his brain function better. Helps him think.   
Lately, it seems Thor has been struggling to get back into his cheery old mood. He seemed to be unnerved by Loki’s teasing. He made him tea...He let himself be hugged, and He still didn't speak. He needed to try something new.  
"Thor."

"Hmm?" He hummed in acknowledgment.

"I'm sorry..."

Thor tentatively fixed his slouched posture and sat up straight.

"I'm sorry, Thor." Loki repeated.

When Thor didn’t do or say anything, Loki shook his head and left the room. His eyes were watering. He needed to be alone. Alone is safe. Alone protects him.  
He couldn't love Thor. A stray tear spilled over his cheeks. Fuck Thor for making him feel so useless. He doesn’t love him. He won’t love him.

The door of his room swung open and slammed shut. It was Thor.

"You told me once that you weren't a hero. There were times when I agreed with you. But, brother, I love you." Thor rushed to embrace his brother in a hug.

Later, When Thor slept, Loki crept out of his room for the first time that night after the “incident”. Thor’s hair had become all tangled in his sleep. Loki brushed a few wild hairs off his brother’s forehead. He looked content. 

Loki sunk down next to him on the bed. He stayed like that for a while, crying softly, before Thor faded away with a glimmer of green light.

 

Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi comment ily


End file.
